


Gone

by CutePanda2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePanda2/pseuds/CutePanda2
Summary: Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the great or good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad..............I'm sorry.

The streets of Paris were cold, dark and dirty. The wails of sirens were heard piercing through the strange quiet calm of the night. All around building had been turned to mere piles of rubble. Dust settled in the air making it hard to see. Among the mess of it all we're two forms.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir whimpered.

In his arms Chat Noir held a unmoving form swathed in red and black spotted fabric.

Tears ran down his face, making trails through the grime caked on his cheeks. He laid his head to rest on her chest, breathing in her familiar and calming scent of sweets and strawberries.

He wished, hoped, that any moment he might wake up and find his Lady alive. Find out that it was all a dream. That any moment his bug would wake up and laugh at his silly antics and pet his head.

But he didn't.

He picked up the evil butterfly brooch lying next to her and angrily shoved it in his pocket, not wanting to look at the wretched thing that had caused his beloved partner to fall.

He wished it had been him, not his lady who had fallen.

It was his fault, he had seen who was under the butterfly mask and had faltered. If he hadn't then maybe his lady would still be by his side. It was his fault.

Chat Noir turned his head and yelled into the night in angst.

His lady was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...That sucked. Please don't kill me.


End file.
